


Yellow Roses

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It's the big day, and everything has to be just right.





	Yellow Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks community, for the prompt "Reflect"

Danny couldn't help but lean toward the mirror one last time, even as Grace pulled on his arm and practically whined, " _Danno_!" as she tried to drag him out of the small room.  
  
"Wait, wait, Monkey," he said, and then checked his reflection one more time. "Gotta look good for the big day." He straightened his tie, then smiled at his daughter. "Okay, you ready?"  
  
Grace grinned back at him, and he couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes. When they'd first all moved to Hawaii, she was so little. And now she was at his side, just as tall as him, her smile just as bright. "I'm fine, Danno," she said. "But what about you?"  
  
He couldn't talk, for fear of spilling more tears.  
  
They walked out of the small room at the front of the church, still hidden from the throng of people that filled the pews. He chanced a look around the corner, though he shouldn't have, because all he could see amongst the people in attendance was Kamekona, looking like a penguin in his gargantuan tuxedo. No sign of Steve yet.  
  
"You're up, Boss," came a voice from behind them. It was Tani, dressed in a pale yellow dress that matched the roses he knew lined the pews. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, then walked to the back of the church, turned, and nodded.  
  
Danny walked with Grace toward Tani, then walked behind the last row of pews. He wanted to look over across the church, but fought the urge and instead focused on his daughter at his side. There were claps and whistles all around that brought a smile to his face. But it was when he got to the front and turned to walk to the center where Kamekona stood that he lost his breath. Because that was when he finally got a chance to see Steve, tanned skin striking against the stark white linen of his shirt, and a bright yellow tie that matched his own.  
  
He stumbled. Not intentionally, and damn Steve for that smile.   
  
When they reached the center, Danny couldn't help but kiss Grace before she went to sit, then leaned out, pulled Steve to him, and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey, brah," Kamekona said as Grace and Mary, who escorted Steve down the aisle, sat. "That comes at the end," which garnered quite a few chuckles from around the church. But Danny didn't care. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with. Not just because it meant he and Steve had two weeks together, but two weeks without a case, crime, and - if he could help it - not a responsibility in the world.  
  
He reached out and took Steve's hand into his as Kamekona started, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today..."


End file.
